Rice Pudding
by RadamantoPersival
Summary: Why was thinking that? The reason was a particular detail maybe for many was considered irrelevant. LawSan.


**Original Title: **Arroz con leche.

**Original Author: **Naghi-tan

**Classification: **PG-13

**Characters/Couples: **Trafalgar Law/Sanji

**Fandom: **One Piece

**Disclaimer:** The characters and fan fic no belongs to me, everything belongs to their respective owners.

**Summary: **Why was thinking that? The reason was a particular detail for many maybe considered irrelevant.

* * *

><p>That was weird, too much, even that Zoro has to blink a few times just to verify what he was seeing was not a ilusion or effect by the cold what Punk Hazard let it feel, even when they take more of two miles far away from that island. What it's what have disconcerted the swordsman? The attitude of Sanji to Heart's capitan, to the begining he was thought was about because the cook had a very strong sense of been polite with the visits, but he dismiss the idea to substantiate what he won't trate to Kinemon and to Monosuke in the same way to treat Law.<p>

He never seen the cook been to kind with another man, always covered his kindness to them whit the alleged concerned to his nakamas females or his affection to Luffy, Chopper and Usopp concealing like a love of old-brother, but whit Law was strange, because Law was older tan Sanji and was a man.

Why he found itself think of it? The reason was one in particular, a detail what to many could be irrelevant but for the swordman was the cause for his arduos investigation to that strange relacion between both man's, everything started when they say to Sanji what Law has been made an alliance to Luffy and hence to the crew, the only reaction what have the blond was a slight approach to Law and tell him what been careful, sinse Luffy had a different way to see an alliance and whats that means, and that's was all reaction what's Sanji has shown.

Zoro wont let it think in that detail, until he heard the both man talking in the kitchen, not was he distrust of Sanji, of course not, was more likely the curiosity what both men's wake up in him, one of his teorias was what both of them was to close because were from the same place, he has talk to Robin about it and she just has smiled.

—I don't think that be a slight solidarity union because both were from the north blue — was saying the archeology while drank a cup of coffe — since Sanji grew up in the East Blue.

And that let the swordman even more confused, the same intensified when he listened the plans of Law been seconded for the analisis of Sanji, he felt envy— He admitted of teeth in—of Law could talk to the cook in that tactic way, he could see the comfort of Sanji when both talk about the plans what been take at time they arrive to Dressrosa.

The swordman knows what Sanji and he couldn't talk of comun themes, that not means what they remains in silence when Zoro was for a little alcohol, old was always going to take silence and hear the footsteps of blonde, now it was different, each coming to get his daily dose of alcohol, Law could see sitting on the big chair in the kitchen, talking —with a apparent smile in his face— whit the cook, who no let of make the inventory, but who answer whit more vehemence.

What hit more deep inside in the swordman was when Law says "he don't like the bread", Sanji always says what they have to eat everything even when don't like it, because he wont make a different meal for everyone of them —with execepcion of girls—only for the fact of just one thing dislike them. And that day, has made onigiris to Law, if well after was a little confrontation because to Law don't like the Umebunshi, that he couldn't let it pass, Sanji was in love… and that hurt him, because he never taught that the cook was reciprocated, he cursed himself for been so stupid, because he never told him in time what he loved more than a Nakama.

And for idiot he left behind whit his feelings, because he taught what no body else seen Sanji in the way of Law seeing now, because it's notice que the ally respect too much the blonde and seeing whit grace every time what they remaining alone together or when they think what no body else was seeing them, that was painful to Zoro.

—Here— Sanji out of his thoughts to swordman while were in the kitchen and was listening again to Law and Sanji talking about the situacion in what was, Zoro saw what the cook has put in the table and couldn't avoid to smile.

—You have been soft, cook — Says while take the boll full with rice pudding and eating slowly, he dislike the sweet things, but that wasn't sweet, was soft and had a touch of liquor of orange and he could feel the raisins and the cinnamon revolt whit all ingredients, just like he like it.

—And you and idiot, but I can't help whit it —he laugh, siting at side of Law —, you are a dumb ass, marimo.

Zoro just smile, because he realised at while Sanji was happy, there's nothing to worry about it, love was that way, disinterested as it should be.


End file.
